stop_worrying_and_love_the_cartofandomcom-20200213-history
How does it work?
Smoktech Dual-Coil Tank Cartomizers Cartomizers are a combination of an atomizer coil and a polyfill tube to hold the juice. Cartos are disposable, so you get a new coil and polyfill whenever you like. The cartos I will be using in this guide are Smoktech 2.5, 2.0, and 1.5 ohm 45 mm dual-coil flanged pre-punched tank cartos. I'll also describe how you can use Smoktech 2.0, 2.5, and 3.0 ohm Single-Coil '''tank cartos to try this kit on an eGo. More on that here. Here’s what the coils look like on the inside. The wires come up through the center hole and the coils are tucked into the polyfill. The juice is soaked into the polyfill and it feeds to the coil by filling up the space vacated by the just-vapourized juice. Same basic principle as RBAs and clearos. The carto is sealed inside the tank and the "reserve" juice is stored outside the carto. A tiny hole in the carto tube allows the juice to be sucked inside to replenish the polyfill when it starts to dry out (more on this later), but keeps the excess juice outside the carto so the center airway doesn't flood. A wet-but-not-too-wet carto is a happy carto. Dual-Coil Cartomizer Review and Ohm's Law Explanation Video by VaporChase Here is the video that started it all for me. Almost 2 years ago, I saw this video linked on ECF and it inspired me to try these cartotanks. In the video, he thoroughly reviews the cartos as well as provides a detailed explanation of what different voltages and currents mean for dual-coils and how high resistance + high voltage = longer battery life. I highly recommend you watch this 12 minute video as it will explain a good amount of background information on these cartos. Also, check out his channel here for many more expert reviews. Smoktech Cartotanks The DCT, or Dual-Coil Tank, is sealed so it can be in any orientation and it won't leak. You can put your tanks in your case and throw it in your bag or pocket and not worry about bumping it around or its orientation. You can put your PV down horizontally and even in your pocket upside down and it won't leak. These tanks are inexpensive and last a very long time if you treat them well. I will teach you how to do this in the detailed tutorial later in this guide. Vaping the Dual-Coil Cartotank Vaping this setup is very easy, satisfying, and '''consistent. Consistency is important, because you want your vape to work all day, every day without having to think too much about it. With these cartotanks (and a regulated PV), the performance stays the same all day from a fully charged battery until it's dead and until the very end of your carto's life which can be many days later, even weeks. If you use the higher resistance 2.5 ohm dual-coils (and I highly recommend you do), you'll also get better, more efficient battery life since higher total power is achieved with less current draw since you're using a higher voltage. The dual-coils also make it easier to avoid singing the carto. Since both coils operate at a much lower ~5W, and are slower to heat up, there is much less chance of pushing it too far and singeing. You need to prevent this from happening, because a singed carto will never taste the same again. These cartos allow you to take huge lungfuls, one right after the other, and push the current higher for hot and throaty vapour, if that's what you want. Or, you can take it easy and get smooth, cool, spongy vapour. Every juice vapes differently, and vaping with these cartos is no exception. Some juices vape extremely well in cartos and some have some trouble. As you get used to using dual-coils, you'll start to figure out which is which. It's not even the VG/PG mix that matters. It seems like some flavours do something to the juice that affects its "vapeability". I assume these "difficult" juices also have problems with other atomizers, not just cartos. The tank allows you to keep vaping with consistent performance from fill to empty. When the carto starts to dry out, you simply use quick, sharp sucks to pull more juice in through the fill hole into the carto. It's easy and quick. The number one complaint people have about cartotanks is flooding. Flooding can be easily prevented with a little practice and if you follow this guide closely. < Previous Page | Home | Next Page: I want to use my eGo. Can I? >